OpenLink Data Spaces
OpenLink Data Spaces (ODS) is a Distributed Collaborative Web Application Platform, Social Network and Content Management System written using VSP, VSPX, JSP, and Ajax, atop OpenLink Virtuoso. It incorporates a broad range of industry standards for data access and data management. OpenLink Data Spaces is a Web 3.0 application because it: * exposes Linked Data across all its application realms * uses semantic web and service oriented architecture * uses open technologies and identity * has cloud computing capability * exposing meaningful data using social contexts What are Data Spaces? A Data Space system is a multi-model data management system that manages data sourced from a variety of local or external sources. These sources may actually take the form of database management systems for a specific data model (relational, graph, tree etc.). The ODS Data Space platform identifies each unit of data via HTTP based Object Identifiers (URIs) which enables it's data to mesh naturally with the emerging Giant Global Graph or Linked Data Web. ODS is released as free software under the GNU General Public License. Platform Requirements * Virtuoso Universal Server as backend database and web application server. OpenLink Data Space Functionality ODS is an implementation of a Data Space platform that is based on the Virtuoso Universal Server, and follows the following philosophies: * Data is in an Object Oriented form * Every data object has a URIs which acts as an Object identifier * All data within the internal data graph is internally and externally linkable due to compliance with Linked Data Web best practices * All data is portable across other systems due to support of DataPortability standards and best practices. ODS implements Data Spaces by providing: * Social Networking * Content Management * Web Application Framework * Installable internal applications, such as a Feed reader, an E-mail system, a Blog, a CRM System, Bookmarks System, a Calendar System * Installable 3rd party components, such as MediaWiki, WordPress and Drupal * Integration with other Social Networking and Web 2.0 Services, such as Facebook and del.icio.us * Bridges across Web 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 by exposing data in these realms as RDF based Linked Data. The philosophies and implementations above, facilitate the development and deployment of, modern and open, distributed solutions that leverage Web architecture. OpenLink Data Space Installations There are a few options for using OpenLink Data Spaces: * Download, install and configure on any server using Virtuoso * Use an OpenLink hosting service * Installation available on Amazon EC2 * Use the OpenLink online hosted service: Myopenlink.net Technologies of OpenLink Data Spaces Many standards and technologies have been implemented in ODS, including: * W3C Standards, such as ** RDF and RDFS ** RDFa ** SPARQL ** OWL ** Meaning of a Tag (MOAT), Simple Knowledge Organisation Systems (SKOS) and Social Semantic Cloud of Tags (SCOT) for tagging ** HTTP and HTML Metadata * DataPortability Recommendations, such as ** OpenID ** Microformats ** RSS ** OPML ** Yadis ** OAuth ** APML * Other Standards, such as ** BPEL and other Web Services standards ** JSON and XML ** SIOC, FOAF and DOAP ** OpenSocial Component Applications ODS-Framework An OpenID- and Yadis-compliant Framework for building Distributed Collaborative Applications that are equipped with Single-Sign-On (SSO) functionality and auto-generated RDF Data Spaces ODS-Weblog A comprehensive blogging platform supporting all the major publishing protocols (Atom, Moveable Type, Meta Weblog, and Blogger) and includes automatic generation of content-syndication gems in RSS 1.0, RSS 2.0, Atom, SIOC, OPML, OCS, and other formats ODS-Briefcase A WebDAV-based Unified Storage Solution that incorporates automated extraction and management of metadata, delivering many semantic features similar to WinFS and Mac OS X's Spotlight system. ODS-Feed-Manager An RSS 1.0, RSS 2.0, Atom, OPML, and OCS Feed Aggregator ODS-Wiki A Wiki Platform supporting the Atom Publishing Protocol, Twiki, Mediawiki (Wikimedia), and Creole markup dialects ODS-Mail A Web-based Email Client ODS-Calendar A Calendar manager ODS-Bookmark-Manager A Shared Bookmark Manager ODS-Gallery Photo & General Image Sharing ODS-Polls Polls Manager ODS-Addressbook An Addressbook Manager ODS-Discussion Conversation / Discussion Management that also provides Conversation/Comment/Discussion management services to all of the ODS-* applications ODS-Community Group/Community Mode service for all of the ODS-* applications See also * OpenLink Data Spaces is based on the Data Spaces Philosophy * OpenLink Software, the company behind OpenLink Data Spaces and Virtuoso * Virtuoso Universal Server, the platform used to develop ODS * List of Content Management Systems External links * Official ODS website * Official OpenLink Software Website Category:Computer file systems Category:Data management Category:Semantic file systems Category:Content management systems Category:Data portability Category:Online social networking Category:Semantic Web Category:Web application frameworks